legoharrypotterthegamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Times
'''Dark Times '''is a level in LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 Dark Times Dark Times is the first level in Year 5 (The Order of the Phoenix) and the first level of LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7. The level (and game) starts off in the Playground, where Dudley's Gang are teasing Harry about the deaths in his life. After Harry points his wand at Dudley, the sky goes dark, and Dudley's Gang run away, excluding Dudley. The player then starts off as Dudley (Grey Top) and Harry. The aim is to escape the playground. Dudley has his ability of Super Strength, and although knowing many spells, Harry can only use Wingardium Leviosa, because it is the first level of the game. Once the player is at the subway, Dementors start appearing. Harry can only destroy a few with Expecto Patronum, but then, in a cutscene, Harry casts his Patronus which destroys all the dementors including the one that was giving Dudley the Dementor's kiss. Then, Dudley and Harry arrive at 4 Privet Drive. Dudley is being comforted by Vernon and Petunia Dursley. Later, after Harry was asleep, he wakes up to find Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Elphias Doge and Emmeline Vance by his bed. The next thing to do in the level is to ride Broomsticks. The player can now be Mad-Eye Moody and Harry who are both on brooms. The player can fly through groups of studs, until the player reaches The Houses of Parliament. Tonks then falls off her broom, and pushes into the air, knocking everyone on to the floor. Now the player can be Kingsley or Harry. Kingsley can use Reducto and Harry can still only use Wingardium Leviosa. The player must then rescue Elphias, Emmeline, Tonks and Moody. To rescue Elphias, the player must go to the Bandstand and destroy the padlock on the chest near to the Bandstand. A few pieces then appear, so the player must build those pieces to make a Hammer, then place the hammer to where Elphias is stuck. Then, after two of three hits on the bandstand, Elphias jumps out. To rescue Emmeline, the player must put the saws next to the tree to the far left. Then, the saws will cut down the tree, and Emmeline will jump off. To rescue Tonks, the player must build the little cart, and Tonks will jump out. Then, after everyone is rescued, the player must go to the fountain. Emmeline, Tonks and Elphias will already be turning the mini statues, so the player must turn one that is not already being turned. The other player will automatically turn the one next to the one the player is turning. Moody will then be launched out, but his stick has gone to the other side of the fountain. The player must get the stick and give it to Moody. Then, the player must be Moody, and should go through the gate to 12 Grimmauld Place. Moody will then bang his stick once occupied by the player. Then, after a cutscene, Arthur Weasley and Harry will travel to the courts. First, the player must be Arthur, and fix the little cart by a Floo Network fireplace. Then, brooms and brushes will fall out and clean the chimney-area. Thirdly, the player must build pieces to make the Floo Network. Then, once down the corridor, the player must turn the wheel next to the fountain, and the pieces to make a Paper Airplane. Then, after building the paper airplane, it will fly and hit a Ministry guard who is standing next to a lock. The guard will then turn the lock which unlocks the gate. The player can then go throught the gate, then watch the cutscene and then the level is complete. Category:LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 Category:Levels Category:Year 5 Levels Category:Articles that don't have images